<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safe Place to Call Home by Bisexual_Bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255334">A Safe Place to Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean'>Bisexual_Bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Act of Healing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But it's only Wilbur's don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted Ranboo to also have a happy ending with the boys, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), So here we are, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy finds him in the forest.</p><p>Lanky body curled up and half buried in snow against the trunk of a dying tree, long legs clumsily tucked as close to their body as they can manage, clothes ripped and torn like he had gotten into a fight and lost.</p><p>"Hello?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Act of Healing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safe Place to Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of the 'The Act of Healing' series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy finds him in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanky body curled up and half buried in snow against the trunk of a dying tree, long legs clumsily tucked as close to their body as they can manage, clothes ripped and torn like he had gotten into a fight and lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man (Boy? Kid?) whimpers at the sound of his voice and shifts closer to the tree like he could phase through the bark if he just tried hard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when Fundy notices the blood, seeping into the snow around them, gushing out from a wound in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit-" Fundy steps closer, hand outstretched before red and green eyes snap open and look up to meet his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a garbled slur of speech that hurts Fundy's ears, and the kid (Because it has to be a kid. This guy doesn't look much older than Tommy) struggles to push himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Fundy follows after him, watches in panic as the boy only shakes his head, bloody hands pressing against his eyes, and slumps further into the snow without the use of his hands or the tree to keep him upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy pauses his pursuit, takes in the long limbs, the narrow torso, the odd coloring of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're part enderman," The words slip past his lips and the kid freezes, breath harsh and shoulders shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a low pitched whine and Fundy carefully lowers his eyes, hand reaching up to pull the hat currently cover his ears from the top of his head, "It's ok yeah?" He swallows, "I'm like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy has never lived somewhere where hybrids were hated. Were hunted down. But he's heard the stories passed between other members of the SMP. Sam and Puffy, who were both born in one and escaped together, Antfrost, who lived close enough to one to be on constant alert. He even remembers Schlatt going off a few times when the man had one to many drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't look at you ok? But you are hurt and I need to make sure you aren't going to bleed out and die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly moves forward, keeping his shoulders relaxed and arms loose to appear less intimidating before kneeling next to him, "I have people to return to, so I would really appreciate you not hurting me. I wouldn't want to make them sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More grumbled speech and Fundy's ears press flat against his head at the sound, flinching back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S...Sorry..." Fundy jumps at the deep voice, looking up just high enough to see his chin before returning his gaze to the wound in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to know English is in your book. I've managed to pick up a couple of different languages over the years, but I cant say I've ever come across that one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gives a stuttering gasp when Fundy presses his hands against the wound, attempting to curl forward before slumping back again, breath harsh in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip. The kids not in danger of dying, at least not soon, but it would definitely get infected out in the middle of no where, and Fundy is also concerned about hyperthermia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can endermen even get hyperthermia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have stuff that can help you, but you are going to have to come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." A hiss of pain, "I'm waiting...I'm waiting for someone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy presses more of his weight onto the injury when blood pools between his fingers, "No offense buddy, but I don't think whoever you are waiting for would be happy to find you frozen and dead against an old tree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a stuttering gasp from above him and Fundy sighs, offers as comforting of a smile as he can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take care of you, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without looking up he can feel big eyes watching him in silence, and just when Fundy thinks he will have to repeat the question he feels the slightest shift in his direction, a long arm leaning forward to wrap around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy smiles, slowly helps him up, and wraps an arm around his waist to keep some sort of pressure on his stomach. It's difficult with their size difference, but after a few unsteady steps they find something that works for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?" Fundy asks after a while, sees the lights from the cabin in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R..." The boy raises a hand to cough into, "Ranboo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo huh?" Fundy shifts so they're closer together, tries to spread some of the warmth from his own body into the freezing one at his side, "Nice to meet you Ranboo, My names Fundy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the laugh more than hears it, a breathy deep chuckle, and then Fundy's dragging him up the steps of his home, tapping his foot against the oak door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a minute passes before Tommy is opening it, bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You grabbed so much wood you couldn't even open the door by your...." His words lead off as he notices the body hanging off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>Fundy catches his gaze moving upward and hisses, "Don't look him in the eyes. Just help me get him inside Tommy."</p><p>Tommy hesitates, eyes flicking back inside where Fundy knows Tubbo is probably reading in his room.</p><p>"I promise he won't hurt Tubbo or either of us, but for as skinny as he is he's starting to get heavy," He snaps the words a little to loudly and watches Tommy flinch back.</p><p>Fundy feels a wave of guilt wash over him at the look in Tommy's eyes, but before he can say anything the teen is opening the door as far as it will go, motioning him inside and Fundy stumbles in and dumps him on the couch in their living room.</p><p>Ranboo whimpers when he hits the cushions and before Fundy can even turn around Tommy is handing him their first aid kit.</p><p>He grabs it with a nod and sets it down next to him, opening and grabbing a pair of scissors. He carefully cuts through the layers of fabric (Fundy wants to comment on the fact that it appears to be a suit, but he doesn't think that information is important or needed at the moment) and gives himself plenty of space to work.</p><p>The kids breathing is harsh in his ears, each breath stuttering, and while he knows it's probably more from panic, Fundy can't stop the fear crowding in his chest.</p><p>Cleaning up the wound turns out to be easier than he thought, and he somehow manages to stop his hands from shaking long enough to stitch the wound closed, covering it with an abdominal patch. </p><p>"Ranboo, I need to you lean forward so I can wrap this around your waist," Several moments pass in silence and Fundy carefully raises his eyes, "Ranboo?"</p><p>The taller boys head is tilted back, eyes closed and body lax under his hands. Fundy connects it to either blood loss or pain.</p><p>"Tommy, go behind him and push him forward so I can finish this off."</p><p>But Tommy doesn't move from behind him. He hasn't moved since he gave Fundy the first aid kit, eyes open and wide and <em>scared</em> and Fundy doesn't realize why until he looks down at the blood on his hands, the blood covering Ranboo's torso, the blood now staining their couch.</p><p>He thinks of the last time any of them saw this much blood. Thinks of the scream that had left his throat raw, Thinks of the blood dripping off diamond and the look in Phil's eyes as they had landed on Tommy.</p><p>"Tommy?" Both of their eyes snap to the side to land on Tubbo as he enters the room. The teen's gaze flickers between the three of them before he steps forward and takes the dressing from Fundy's grip.</p><p>"Help me move him to the bedroom so we can clean this up and then we can finish tying this around his waist."</p><p>Fundy swallows, nods, and watches as Tommy jumps when Tubbo's fingertips brush against his arm.</p><p>"Can you go wait in the kitchen for me Tommy?" He keeps his voice soft and quiet, almost like he was speaking to a child, and not someone several inches taller than him, "I'm sure our guest will be hungry when he wakes up and I want to get some soup started."</p><p>Tommy only takes a second to process the words before he's turning and stiffly shuffles twards the kitchen, arms wrapped around himself. They watch until he's out of sight before Tubbos turning back to him, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.</p><p>"We can use my room for now. I'll grab one side and you grab the other yeah?"</p><p>Together they somehow manage to drag Ranboo into Tubbo's bedroom, Fundy holding him up as Tubbo finishes dressing the wound and then slumping him down against the multitude of pillows. Unfortunately his legs hang off the edge of the bed, and the blanket is far to small, but Tubbo grabs several extras from his closet and at least makes sure he's fully covered.</p><p>Then he's being dragged into the bathroom, hands being forced under the running faucet.</p><p>"I need you to breath Fundy," Tubbo's voice is gentle when it hits his ears, a hand coming to rest in the center of his back and Fundy manages a stuttering gasp.</p><p>He's applauded for his breath by Tubbo rubbing circles into his back, encouraging him to take several more until his shoulders are shaking and tears are dripping into the sink.</p><p>The shorter teen stands at his side, a constant presence as he cries, bends over the sink, and buries his still wet, still bloody hands in his hair.</p><p>"I scared Tommy..." He whispers after his sobs turn into nearly silence sniffles and Tubbo nods at him in the mirror.</p><p>"I'll go check on him as soon as I know you're ok."</p><p>"I'm ok," Fundy says, and the moment the words pass his lips he knows he's said them to quickly. The eyes watching his reflection soften.</p><p>"I don't think we are there quite yet," There's a hint of humor in the words, "I'm going to get you a new set of clothes and you are going to take a shower. Then you are going to join me and Tommy in the kitchen so we can talk about what happened."</p><p>Fundy nods in defeat, Tubbo's hand disappearing from his back and Fundy shivers at the new absence of warmth as Tubbo's footsteps echo down the hall. He hears the door to his room open, hears bare feet tapping against the hardwood flooring, then a door closes and Tubbo is entering the bathroom again.</p><p>The clothes are set on the toilet seat and the shorter boy's hand lands on his arm.</p><p>"Take as long as you need ok? Call if you need anything."</p><p>Fundy nods, doesn't force a smile like he wants to but takes the one Tubbo offers greedily.</p><p>After Tubbo leaves and shuts the door behind him, Fundy takes a few more minutes to rest against the sink before he showers and changes into clothes not stained in crimson. The smell of spices is already in the air when he opens the door, and he checks in on Ranboo on his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Inside Tommy's face is buried in Tubbo's shirt, the older teen sitting down in a chair at their table and Fundy wraps an arm around himself.</p><p>Blue eyes glance over at him, Tubbo's soft gaze comforting as he continues to rock the two of them back and forth. Fundy complies without a second thought when he holds an arm out and waves him closer, and he melts into the embrace when Tommy's hand slips around his back and grips the back of his shirt.</p><p>"I'm sorry," The words nearly get caught in his throat and when Tommy pulls away just enough to look at him his eyes are puffy and red, but he looks better than he had in the living room and the silence stare he sends Fundy is enough to calm the raging storm in his chest.</p><p>Tommy wasn't mad at him. Tommy wasn't mad at him for dragging a stranger into their home, their safe haven. Wasn't mad that he snapped at him and made him stand and watch as blood pooled from an open wound.</p><p>Tubbo's head rests against his and Tommy's hand presses against his back. Fundy takes several more deep breaths before Tubbo speaks.</p><p>"I've gathered enough from his short time here to guess he's part enderman?"</p><p>Fundy nods, clears his throat, "I didn't think, I just found him and he was bleeding and I knew he wouldn't last long out in the cold-"</p><p>"You did good," Fundy leans into the words.</p><p>"His name is Ranboo right? That's what you said?" Tommy questions quietly below him. Fundy nods again.</p><p>"Yeah. He said he was waiting for someone? But there aren't any villages around here for miles."</p><p>Tubbo hums, runs a hand through Tommy's hair and down Fundy's arm before finally pulling away from the shared embrace.</p><p>"Well, until someone comes for him or he is well enough to tell us otherwise he can stay here with us. Tomorrow we will start on building a guest bedroom with a bed that can actually fit him, along with clothes, and clean up the living room," A pause and each of them are sent a smile, "But tonight we will each enjoy a bowl of soup and then go to bed."</p><p>So they do. They all sit down and Tommy grabs each of them a bowl and they talk and laugh and after they finish Tubbo sends them all to bed.</p><p>But then Fundy wakes up, heart hammering in his chest and Tommy's screams in his ears. </p><p>Tubbo is already there when he arrives, having spent the night in Tommy's room, but the taller boy is still coming down from his nightmare, body shaking with quiet sobs and Fundy enters the room and settles next to him, tail wrapping around the boys wrist.</p><p>It takes a few minutes for Tommy to finish calming down, for his chest to stop rising and falling in quick breaths, but once he does Tubbo tucks him closer to his side, runs a hand through his sweat covered bangs.</p><p>Then Fundy looks up, ready to ask if Tommy wants to talk about it, and screams when he sees two glowing eyes hovering at the door to the room.</p><p>Both Tommy and Tubbo jump at his sudden shriek, Tubbo reaching over to the nightstand to grab a lantern and lighting it, and Ranboo appears from the darkness, one of Tubbo's blankets wrapped firmly around his shoulders and eyes wincing at the sudden brightness.</p><p>The four of them freeze, Fundy purposely keeping his eyes down, before Ranboo awkwardly shifts from foot to foot.</p><p>"I just wanted to know where your bathroom was..."</p><p>There's a long drawn pause before Tommy bursts into laughter, leaning against Tubbo's shoulder. A moment later Tubbo joins in, then Fundy, and then even Ranboo lets loose a few chuckles.</p><p>"Down the hall Ranboo," Tubbo says when he finally gains control of himself. Ranboo smiles, nods in thanks, and excuses himself. A moment later they hear the bathroom door close.</p><p>Outside the sun is just skimming the horizon, meaning non of them are getting back to sleep, and Fundy pulls himself out of the bed. The three of them tiredly stumble into the kitchen, Tommy grabbing the stool from his desk on the way, and Tubbo gets to work reheating the soup from last night.</p><p>Ranboo joins them in the kitchen after a few minutes, looking just a smidge over embarrassed, even for a kid who has to duck his head to enter the room.</p><p>"So," Tubbo starts after he sits the boy down and serves him a bowl, "What are you doing all the way out here Ranboo?"</p><p>An unreadable look passes over Ranboo's features at the words.</p><p>"I, uh...I don't remember?"</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>Ranboo nods his head, scratching at the back of his neck and letting a crooked smile slip onto his face, "I kinda have...memory problems?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Another nod, "Normally I keep a journal with me to write things down in. But it wasn't with me when I woke up," He looks at Fundy and Fundy only shakes his head.</p><p>"There wasn't any journal or anything when I found you. Just you bleeding out by a tree in the middle of the woods."</p><p>Ranboo bites his lips, hands fidgeting in his lap.</p><p>"I have a spare journal in my room!" The words were declared out of nowhere, all of their eyes landing on Tommy who is now standing, hands pressed flat against the table.</p><p>"You...You do? And you would be willing to...lend it to me?"</p><p>Tommy smiles, eyes shinning, "Lend? You can keep it Big Man."</p><p>"Big Man?"</p><p>Fundy leans over and rests a hand on the taller teens arm, "Take it as a compliment."</p><p>Ranboo nods shyly and Tommy is up and out of the room before Fundy can blink. Tubbo smiles, takes another long sip from his bowl.</p><p>"Ranboo."</p><p>"Hmm?" He glances up from his bowl to look at Fundy.</p><p>"Last night you mentioned that you were waiting for someone. You don't remember who do you?"</p><p>A shake of the head, "No?"</p><p>Fundy hums in contemplation and Tommy returns a moment later, book and quill in his hands before he's pushing them in Ranboo's direction.</p><p>Ranboo offers a smile in thanks and Tubbo chuckles, standing and gathering the now empty dishes and taking them to the sink to be washed and put away, "Well Ranboo, you are welcome here for as long as you need."</p><p>The enderman's head perks up, a hesitant look on his face. He holds the journal close to his chest, "Really?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Tommy chimes in, joining Tubbo at the sink to dry, "Just be prepared to help out around the house. We are going to have to do a bit of remodeling to add a room for you and make it so you can fit through the doorways, but that should be easy enough."</p><p>"I don't want to be a bother-"</p><p>"You aren't," Fundy smiles, squeezes his arm, "It would actually be pretty nice to have someone else out here. These two can be a real handful."</p><p>Tommy snorts, "'These two'? What you blabbering on about there fox boy?"</p><p>Tubbo laughs, "Yeah, if anything you two are the handful."</p><p>"What?" Tommy shouts, staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>Fundy watches as Ranboo bursts into laughter, and he can't help but think that the kid will fit in perfectly with their little family of misfits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PART TWO BABY. So, ever since I published the first part I've been wanting to write a second. And Since Ranboo is also a sad, lonely child, I only thought it best to have him join. You guys have honestly been so supportive of this story and my other one it has just absolutely blown me away, like I was not expecting my writing to be this well liked??? You guys are amazing??? Anyways, let me know if I missed anything, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>